Sound of Maddness
by Intern of SHIELD
Summary: Dylan's story. Spin-off of my spin-off Bad Moon Rising
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I kinda want to clear up on why Leslie thought Dylan was dead, though no one asked about it. **

* * *

><p>Dylan looked at the boy. They were investigating what Leslie believed to be an angiak, an undead child, which usually was left in the snow to die during winters. This one how ever followed more of a Spartan path, since the attacks only happened in the summer. "So, your mom left James by a river in the middle of the woods, because she didn't want him." Nathan nodded not really wanting to speek. "Sorry, I don't know what I'd do without Dylan, here," Leslie told the blond. "Thanks." The twin demigods of Hades sighed and headed back to the motel they were staying at.<br>"I hate when people do shit like that," Dylan groaned falling on his bed. "I mean really, kid was a year old, that's just sick."  
>Leslie nodded in agreement. "But it's still killing people, so it needs to be killed," Leslie told him loading the .45 with bronze rounds.<p>

* * *

><p>Leslie's eyes flashed red as she tensed up. Dylan's hand wrapped around the knife hilt again, his knuckles turning pale. "Come on, this is getting rediculous," Leslie hissed as a bird flew out from the left of the twins. Dylan's hand went slack again and they continued down the hall of the building. One frigging angiak; was it so hard to kill? Really thing wasn't any older then 6, but yet it was reaking havoc and had the two demigodswerewolves on their toes. "This thing shouldn't be so fucking smart."  
>Dylan nodded and sniffed the air, praying that he could smell it. But of course he couldn't. Damn thing was undead, meaning that because of his Hades side, he couldn't smell it at all. They crept into a small room, Leslie holding the loaded gun up, ready to fire if she needed to.<br>There was a scream and the angiak jumped down onto Dylan. He tired to fling it off of him but the fucker held on tight, trying to strangle him to death. Dylan pictured himself away from the thing, then he disappered into the shadows, appering in the Underworld, most of his energy gone. He collasped in the room that his father would later let him stay in on his visits to the Underworld.


	2. Chapter 2: Spund Of Maddness

**AN: Well, now I've cleared that one up. Onto the main story. And I'll try to stick to spainish as much as possible, but I make no promises. And can you guys suggest some horror or chick flick movies for the next chapter?**

* * *

><p>"Sound of Madness"~Shinedown<br>Yeah I get it, you're an outcast  
>Always under attack<br>Always coming in last  
>Bringing up the past<br>No one owes you anything  
>I think you need a shotgun blast<br>A kick in the ass

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~Ten Years Later~~~~~<strong>

That stupid lead. Of course he took the case, 7-year-old boy went missing in the middle of the night, parents slaughtered, and the family cat sitting in the tent unharmed. The cat told him it had been a Windego. Go fucking figure.  
>Dylan held up the make shift flame thrower as he crept into the cave. He could hear the whimpers but knew better to go charging in like a idiot. He could out run the thing, but he didn't want to risk the kid's life. The cave was dark and damp, but Dylan's nightvision was exilent, and he could make out pretty much everything, including the Windego.<br>It was watching it's prey with a close eye. It knew something was coming for the boy, something always did. And it could smell the werewolf but it wasn't the demigod that was now right behind it, turning the lighter on and spraying the bug spray before jumping back. The Windego screamed as it burned to a crisp, leaving the smell of burning flesh in the already horrid air. Dylan rushed over to the boy, dropping the can and lighter as he worked to untie the knot. "You ok kid?" He asked as the kid nearly dropped to the ground.  
>"I...I... I'm fi...fi...fine," the mexican stuttered. "It..it...it's he...he...her y...y...you sho...should wo..worry about." The kid pointed to a shape huttled against the wall. Dylan didn't get what the kid ment until he saw the shallow moment. He ran over and dropped to his knees. The girl looked up and Dylan could easily tell she was decended from Mexicans.<br>"Oye, ¿ok?" Dylan asked, his voice automatically switching to Spanish. "¿Puede hablar?"  
>She nodded, biting her lip. "Sí," she replied.<br>Dylan sniffed, and smelled the dried blood. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" He asked her in a hushed tone, trying not to scare her. She had to be 17, 18, somewhere around that age, black hair, tan skin that was scarred in places and missing in others that he could see. She had glassy brown eyes that were filled with terror. She didn't reply. "¿Puedes levantarte?" The girl put a hand against the wall and tried to keep her balance, only to nearly fall, Dylan grabbing around her waist as gentlely as he could. "Woah, cuidado ahí. ¿Qué tan mal se lesionó?"  
>She winced as she tried to stand on her right leg. "Creo que mi pierna rota. Windego Maldita sea," She growled under her breath as she took the weight off of her leg.<br>"Ok, tenemos que llegar a un hospital, muchacho, agarra a mi camisa," Dylan told the 7-year-old. "Hospital más cercano donde usted vive?"  
>The kid clutched Dylan's t-shirt tightly before telling him, "St. Augtisn." Dylan nodded then pictured himself there, with the kid and the injurd girl. The shadows engulfed them, then they were standing to the side of a large white hospital.<br>Dylan felt really dizzy, and exaugsted. "Ok kid, go in there and tell them you were kid napped and got away from them. Don't mention me or her ok?" Dylan told him, yawning a little bit. The black-haired-boy nodded then ran around the corner. All the energy was drained from the spawn of Hades, but he knew he had to get to Bobby's or Sam's. He transported himself and the girl into the Winchester's living room.  
>"Shit! What the hell Dylan?" Gabriel yelped. Loki and Izzy looked up at the black-haired guy knowing there was something wrong.<br>"Help," Dylan muttered before falling over, the girl still in his arms.

* * *

><p>Dylan woke up to the smell of bacon. He was in a rather confretable bed. His head hurt like hell. "You're alive," Leslie chuckled. He blinked and looked at his sister. "So, you sure know how to pick 'em bro, hooked a daughter of Ares."<br>"Huh?" Dylan asked incoherantly. Then the events from his hunt came rushing back. "She's a daughter of Ares?"  
>The girl was leaning againt the door of the guest room. "Yeah, Alala Martinez, daughter of Ares, god of war," she told me. I got a good look at her this time, now that she was healed and clean. Her skin was covered in tattoos, some now ruined by scars, and she had jet black hair. "Thanks, by the way." She looked like she was about to puke. That's the thing with Ares' kids, they have a really big ego and hold a grudge when you wound it.<br>"How long was I out?" Dylan asked his sister.  
>"A few days, Gabriel said you fainted as soon as you got here. You must have shadow traveled a lot with a few people to be out as long as you were," Leslie told him. "Go back to sleep little bro, you need it." Dylan nodded and drifted back to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>So paranoid<br>Watch your back  
>Oh my, here we go<br>Another loose cannon gone bipolar  
>Slipped down, couldn't get much lower<br>Quicksand's got no sense of humor  
>I'm still laughing like hell<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Going Under

**AN: The bit of Andy/Leslie is because I'm related to dicks who sent me a video of Andy dying repeatively, and needed something to cheer me up. And seriously, best I can do, mostly from reading fics by Cassy (aka vampireluver15).**

**Warning: graphicish sex. Yeah that's it. **

* * *

><p>"Going Under"~Evanescence<br>I'm going under (going under)  
>Drowning in you (drowning in you)<br>I'm falling forever (falling forever)

* * *

><p>"So, you decided to stick around," Leslie laughed as she saw Alala flipping pancakes in Sam and Gabriel's kitchen. Dylan had taken up a tempoary residence there until he 1) found a place of his own, or 2) they kicked him out.<br>"Your brother asked me to," Alala told the other demigod. "Anyways I still don't remember much, so I have no where else to go." Leslie nodded as she leaned against the doorframe. "So, Dylan and I are babysitting why?" Leslie smirked as she thought about her boyfriend back at home. "Never mind, I don't wanna know." Leslie nodded before she walked out the back door with a 'make sure Dylan doesn't burn down the house'. Alana would never get those two.  
>Dylan stared at his nephews, a staring contest between them. He was such a little kid at times, but it was in his nature. "Hey, start a movie please!" Ares' spawn yelled from the kitchen. Dylan sighed and grabbed one of the movies off the table and put it in the Blu-ray player before returning to where he had been laying. Alala came into the room with a bowl of popcorn in her hands as she sat down on his stomach.<br>"Jeez, how much weight did you gain in three months?" He groaned recovering from the sudden weight. She stuck her tongue out at him before turning back to the movie, The Messangers. Leslie would murder him for showing her kids this, maybe, but he coulda started them on their soon-to-be vampire or werewolf fetish early and watched 'True Blood'. But then, Leslie would really murder him.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~AndyLeslie moment ~~~~**

Andy looked up as Leslie walked into the living room after dropping the twins off at Sam and Gabe's place, where Alala and Dylan were on babysitting duty. "Hey babe," He said as she pulled him up by his boxers then kissed him. He pulled her closer to him before she broke the kiss to breath. Yeah, when Hades brought his son-in-law back, he was nice enough to make him a few inches taller, so he didn't feel short compared to Leslie. Hades was a good father.  
>"So, you up for a round Luke?" Andy asked her. Leslie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and pushed him onto the black leather couch, stratteling his legs as she kissed him, long and deep, giving him his answer. He ripped her black tie off, trying not to destory it so his sons would have a father later, then basically destoryed the thin black t-shirt she was wearing, which just happen to be his, before un-hooking her bra and throwing it onto the floor somewhere to their right. Leslie growled in her throat as she pressed up against him, making the pressure against his pink boxers become even more painful.<br>Andy moved his hands to her waist, which, even after having twins, still was as scrawny as the first day he'd met her all those years ago. "Luke, you're relentless you know that, right?" Andy moaned as she pulled away then started to remove his boxers with her knees. Ok, maybe she was a bit of a tease, but leaving any guy a withering mess beneith her before they even started, it turned her on even more.  
>She let Andy remove the black skinny jeans she was wearing, then pulled her boxers down with his teeth, somehow. Leslie kicked off the dead weight and felt as Andy pushed into her, taking dominance for the first time in their relationship. But being a demigod, and seeming to have Ares personality, she wasn't going to give up and be vunrable, to let him fuck her senseless.<br>She pulled him off the couch, her legs wrapped around his waist. The Hades spawn leaned forward and made the two of them land on the floor, Andy still managed to pin her down under him. He pushed into her until she screamed in pleasure, then she started to fight back, rolling them over then starting to ride him. But Andy knew better, even if he was violently close to the edge already, and flipped the two again, starting to pound the demigod into the floor, her screams filled his ears and he knew she was begging for more. He knew this girl, had for years, and he knew she loved a challange, sometimes he couldn't tell if she was Hades' spawn, or Ares'.  
>Leslie once again rolled, but Andy pinned her down again, her wrist above her head as he growled, almost animallistic. Leslie wondered where that came from, probably picked up a few things from her over the last oh she'd say, ten months.<br>She reached up with her head and started to bite Andy. He gasped as the pain finally regestered with his brain. Leslie didn't hold back when she bit someone during sex, she could crush (and did once before the twins were born) anyone of Andy's bones if she wasn't careful.  
>Leslie grinned against his shoulder as she got the upperhand again, riding him until they were both gone.<p>

**~~~~end~~~~**

* * *

><p>"Ok, question, how is Kristen Stewart related to you in any way?" Alala asked Dylan.<br>He sighed and looked at the screen which, amazing, was now playing 'Remember Me'. You'd think a spawn of Ares would absolutely hate chickflicks, but no, of coarse fucking not. Only good thing is that she had his sweet tooth and he had the most amazing pancakes ever, that would make Gabe get a toothache. Chocolate chip pancakes covered with dark chocolate, chocolate icecream, about two cans of whipped cream, 6 chocolate Pop Tarts, A1 steak sauce (he couldn't help himself), chocolate cake, and German Chocolate browines (his dad had a taste for it, even though Hitler was a total esel, Hades kids are utterly ashamed of that half-brother). "No clue Alala," He told the nearly sleeping girl laying on his arm on the floor. They had laid down a blanket and pillow after Lucifer and Bones had fallen asleep on the couch.  
>Dylan's bad feeling from the night before came back and he grabbed his cellphone from the floor, dialing Leslie's number. It rang a few times before she picked up. "What the fuck do you—ah, ah, AH—" Leslie started painting for breath and horrible mental images filled Dylan's mind. There was a moan on the other end of the line and he started gaging. "You caught us at a bad—" She gasped then a low growl came from her throat. "—time Dylan."<br>"Now I'm scarred for the rest of my life, did you happen to wake up last night in a cold sweat, with a really loud ringing in your ears around 2:13?" He asked her, trying to keep the bile down.  
>"Ah, yeah, I did, why?" She asked between grunts, gasps, and moans, from both her and Andy.<br>Dylan swallowed the lump in his throat. "Something's wrong, Leslie," He whispered, his gut sinking. His sister grunted and it sounded like she hit the hardwood floor at her house.  
>"Andy, stop," She breathed out.<br>Dylan slipped his arm out from under Alala's head. "I'll be over in about twenty minutes, give you guys some time to, uh, finish up," Dylan told her, then ended the call. "Hey, I gotta go over to Leslie's place, can you watch the twins?"  
>Alala nodded, "I can, but what's wrong?"<br>Dylan pulled on his black shorts and t-shirt, "I think someone died."

* * *

><p>I've got to break through<br>So go on and scream  
>Scream at me I'm so far away<br>I won't be broken again I've got to breathe  
>I can't keep going under<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Black Hole Sun

**AN: Angst, it's a specialty. I blame Samuel Gabriel (middle name unknown so I'm guessing) Winchester, even if I was emo before Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>"Black Hole Sun"~ Soundgarden<br>Hang my head  
>Drown my fear<br>Till you all just disappear

* * *

><p>Dylan arrived at Leslie's house, praying that Andy and Leslie were finished with whatever round they were on when he'd called her. He was hoping they used a condom too, because after the first two twins, they didn't need anymore kids for a while.<br>He knocked, so he only had mental images and not acctual images of his sister and Andy together. "We're done!" Andy yelled. Dylan opened the neon pink door. "She's in the living room." Dylan nodded and navigated his way through the black, red, and blue rooms and halls until he found the red living room. Leslie was sitting on the black couch, her hair drenched in sweat.  
>"So, why do you think something bad happened?" Leslie asked, her voice hoarse.<br>Dylan sat down next to his sister, "The ringing in our ears, that only happens when someone close to us dies. I tried to call dad and he didn't pick up, for me, he always picks up his cellphone for us. Someone's dead, you know it as well as I do." Leslie sighed and nodded, giving him a 'I didn't want to think about it' look.  
>Dylan's cellphone started to play 'Warrior' by Disturbed. They both knew it was one of their friends from their hometown of Farmington. Dylan pulled his cellphone out of his jeans' pocket then answered it. "Hey, Jacob," They said together.<br>"Dylan, Leslie, hey, I need to tell you two something," Jacob told him over the phone, his voice broke several times, like he just finished crying, maybe on the verge of crying again.  
>Leslie looked at her brother through her bangs, wondering what could possibly be wrong. "What Jake?" She asked, a little bit of fear creeping it's way into her voice. The ringing they had had in their ears the night before, the fact Hades refused to talk to his favorite kids. Now Jake, who never cried in his life, sounded like he'd been weeping for hours, like he barely had the energy to even call his best friends and ex-packmates. Someone had died, someone close to them, they both knew it.<br>Jacob breathed out a really raggid, broken breath before saying, "Shiloh and Cole, were killed last night. Nathaniel found their bodies this morning. Gold bullets through their heads. We're... having their funerals, a few days from now. If you two want to... come back, I'll have a couple rooms for you guys."  
>Leslie looked at her brother, tears in her eyes. "Yeah, we'll be there Jake, see ya then." Dylan ended the call as his twin broke into tears. He hugged her close to him, praying he wouldn't lose her.<br>"Why did they have to die?" She cried into his shirt. Tears filled his eyes and fell down his face slowly, into her black hair, though neither seemed to care. "We shoulda known." Dylan didn't have anything to say, he just let her cry until Andy walked in the room.  
>Andy looked at the siblings questionalily. "Don't ask, Andy, please." His brother-in-law nodded then sat down on the oppisite side of Leslie, rubbing her back. "Hey, I'ma go, pack, Leslie, I'll bring the twins back later, okay?" Dylan told her as she sat up, wiping her eyes, and nodding. Dylan stood up and shadow traveled back to Sam and Gabe's house, scaring Alala.<br>She stood up, seeing the weakness in his blue eyes as he stood in front of her. "What's wrong?" Alala asked him, moving her black hair out of her face.  
>Dylan let out a long shakey breath, his legs felt like they were going to give out from under him at any second. "My best friends, they're... they're... they're—" his voice was cracking, the change was thin, but it was there. He couldn't bring himself to admit his worse fears, like if he never said it out loud, they wouldn't be gone. He fell to his knees, Alala following him down, worry flooding over her. He had tears streaking down his face. "—dead." Dylan finally broke down, sobbing fractiously into her shoulder. They stayed like that for hours, Dylan breaking apart and Alala conferting him until he fell asleep in her lap.<p>

* * *

><p>Black hole sun<br>Won't you come  
>And wash away the rain<br>Black hole sun  
>Won't you come<br>Won't you come


	5. Chapter 5: Not My Time

**AN: Ok, warnings and disclaimers (which I haven't done in a while)  
>Warnings: mention of suicide. Pretty much it<br>Disclaimer: I do not own 105.7 the X (radio sation if you didn't guess) nor B's**

* * *

><p>"It's Not My Time" ~3 Doors Down<br>I look ahead to all the plans that we made  
>And the dreams that we had<br>I'm in a world that tries to take 'em away  
>Oh but I'm taking 'em back<br>'Cause all this time

* * *

><p>Dylan looked at his sister in the driver's seat. Lucifer and Bones were passed out in the back seat. Andy was forced to stay back, since Leslie wanted to make sure Nico, or Jesse, or whatever demigod was passing though the house, didn't burn it to the ground. And the only other option, was Gabriel. Yeah, Andy decided to stay back.<br>"Going home, first time in almost a year," Dylan asked his sister.  
>She looked in the rear view mirror at her kids, then cranked up the radio, now blasting 105.7 the X. "Since graduation for me, I left on a hunt as soon as school ended. Been almost two years, since I've seen any of them. Now I'll never see two again. Well, alive. Damn, I can't believe they're dead," She sighed looking at the fields. "I was just talking to the two the other day. Made a stupid refrance to Croatoan, got into a huge argument about what happened to those settlers." Leslie let out a weak laugh as she turned onto the highway. "So, working on finding Andy's van."<br>"Really? The Dodge van with a Barbaian Queen riding a polor bear on it, By the way, know how to pick 'em sis," Dylan laughed.  
>The demigod scoffed, "Says the guy who has the 'Hades13' licence plate. Be more obvious why don't cha? And the picture Cerberus on the tailgate."<br>"Touché."  
>They pulled into a dirt parking lot that was occupied by three other cars, a blue '91 Dodge Viper, a red '10 Ford Truck, and a black GM truck. Jacob, Nate, and Hannah were at B's waiting for them. Leslie killed the engine of her jet black '69 Dodge Charger. They got out then got Lucifer and Bones out of the car seats, which Lucifer, who babysat the twins once, called them something along the lines of 'worthless as demons'. Dean, Leslie, Dylan, and Andy agreed with him.<br>They walked into the diner, seeing their friends sitting at a table by the window. There were two little kids, probably a little younger than Bones and Lucifer.  
>"Hey, Les, Dylan, and these must be Bones and Lucifer, they're so cute!" Shelby gasped when she saw the twins. "Where's the dad?"<br>Leslie smirked, "I left Andy back in South Dakota, so my bros wouldn't burn down the house. Bones has my hair, Lucifer has Andy's, though it's getting more like mine."  
>"Well, Andy's lucky, you guys should visit more often, since in about a month Jake's gonna have a child of his own," Shelby told them.<br>"Congrats Shelby, you better call when the munchkin's born," Leslie told her friend.  
>"Glad you found someone Shelby," Dylan told the russet brunette. They two use to date but Dylan messed up, and Shelby was devistated. Jacob apperantly hooked her, for good this time. "Sorry about that too."<br>"It's ok Dyl, just hope you're ok." Dylan nodded. "So what'll it be?"  
>"Usual," They said together. "And Cole's usual, for the kids," Leslie added. Shelby looked at her friend with a rasied eyebrow. "They have Cole's teeth, Lucifer bit through a steak bone twice already." Shelby smirked at that then nodded. Dylan and Leslie walked over to the three guys, and Nathaniel's girlfriend, putting the twins next to the blond and brunette boys on the floor.<br>Nathaniel was on the far right, his hair was short and a salt and pepper blond. He was short compaired to Hannah and the twins, but he was about as tan as Dylan, with sea green eyes. Jacob was across from him, his dark brown was nearly black but you could still tell it was. He was pale, but not a white pale, more like normal human (or werewolf) pale, with blue eyes, that made him look like he was Asian and permantly wearing eyeliner. Hannah was the tallest of the three, sitting next to her boyfriend. She had light brunette hair with blond highlights that was down to her shoulders, tanner skin than Jacob but lighter than Nate's, green eyes that looked a lot like Dean's.  
>"Hey guys, long time no see," Leslie laughed. "Are those Shiloh and Cole's spawns?"<br>"Yeah, they both had boys, Trevor Shiloh Burns and Keegan Connor Ó Síoghraidh, made you two the godparents, since their girlfriends ditched them with the kids, not caring about them," Nathaniel told the twins as Trevor and Keegan stared at Lucifer and Bones, brown eyes meeting blue and blue meating brown. "Well, they made Leslie their godparent, as they knew about you being in the Underworld most of the time, Dylan." Leslie smiled a little bit as she looked at what was left of the two guys that had once been her friends. Two boys that would never truely know their father except by what she'd tell them, the stupid videos they shot when they were younger, and the letters that both of her surrogate brothers had written for their kids.  
>"Well, wonder what Andy's gonna say, we already got my two brothers, well Nico and Jesse, living with us, but I'm sure he won't mind. He can't seen to say no to me," Leslie chuckled as Lucifer barked at Trevor and Trevor returned the dog-like gesture. "Not that I abuse it or anything..." Nathaniel and Jacob laughed, knowing their old friend so well.<br>Leslie smiled and picked up Cole's son in her arms. His blond hair and blue-green eyes remined her so much of his father, the extreamly tan skin though, wasn't entirely from Cole. "Hey Trevor, I'm your Aunt Leslie," She told him. "I promise you you'll be be safe."  
>Dylan could smelll the difference in her scent, the subtle differances in how she looked, sat. "Way to go Nate, Andy and Les might have to bring Lucifer and Bones here more often," He told the blond. Nate rasied an eye brow at him as Hannah stared down the fellow demigod, pissed off. "You haven't told him have you?"<br>"I was getting around to it Dy," Hannah growled. "How he didn't figure it out already... I have no idea, Cole, Shiloh, and Jake already knew about it."  
>Nate looked down at Hannah's abdamon then at her face. "There's a mini-me in there?" He asked weakly, then fainted.<br>Leslie laughed, "Werid, that's what Andy did when I told him he knocked me up."

* * *

><p>They stood near the pyers, in the middle of the old football field. Nathan was up to speak next, then Leslie was the last to speak, the one who got to burn her friends.<br>"Though to follow that you guys, but I'll give it my best shot. Cole and Shiloh were more than friends, they were brothers. They were our brothers, they stuck with us through thick and thin, whatever pile of shit we got buried in, they were buried right beside us," Nathaniel started. They all had something to say about their brothers, but to them it'd never be enough. "They were jackasses, it's true, but they'd give their lives for any of us in a heart beat. From the beginning, it was just Cole, Dylan, and Leslie; and Jacob and me. When the schools became one, it was the five of us, but that was short lived. We all thought we had lost Dylan, the one Shiloh nearly never met. Those last months of his life, he got to know Dylan, and they were close, as close as the rest of us ever were. Sucks it was such short lived. We'll miss them." Nathaniel walked from his spot at the front of the crowd, and it was finally Leslie's turn.  
>The daughter of the God of the dead walked up, Cole and Shiloh's lighters in hand, almong with her iPod. "I have no clue where to start. No one understood how close we really were, we went as far as to trade blood, hell, Nate, Jacob, and Cole all have Dylan, Shiloh, and my blood in their veins, from stupid ass stunts we pulled all our lives. And no one got how we became friends, only ones that made sense were Cole, Dylan, and myself. All social rejects. But even that has a deeper story behind it. We all saved each others lives. Nathaniel saved me from going down one hell of a dark road after Dylan 'died', Shiloh saved Nate from ODing in 5th grade, because of a whore. Cole saved both Jacob and Dylan from a car wreak, and I saved Shiloh from drowning," She spoke. "We wouldn't have been standing here today if it wasn't for each other. These funerals would have been a lot different and earlier if it wasn't for us being friends. I owe so much to these two, and the three standing in the crowd. We can never repay them for what they've done, but in a way we did. We were friends, really close friends. Hell friends isn't even the right noun for us, we're family, wheather flesh and blood or not, we're family, and even death can't change that. So, the one thing everyone's thinking now is, thanks, goodbye, we'll see you after we're done here, and we love you, brothers." The song slowly faded in.<br>"Never feared for anything  
>Never shamed but never free<br>A life that healed a broken heart  
>With all that it could<p>

Lived a life so endlessly  
>Saw beyond what others see<br>I tried to heal your broken heart  
>With all that I could<br>Will you stay?  
>Will you stay away forever?<p>

How do I live without the ones I love?  
>Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned<br>Place in time always on my mind  
>I have so much to say but you're so far away<p>

Plans of what our futures hold  
>Foolish lies of growing old<br>It seems we're so invincible  
>But the truth is so cold<p>

A final song, a last request  
>A perfect chapter laid to rest<br>Now and then I try to find  
>A place in my mind<br>Where you can stay  
>You can stay awake forever<p>

How do I live without the ones I love?  
>Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned<br>Place in time always on my mind  
>I have so much to say but you're so far away<p>

Sleep tight, I'm not afraid  
>The ones that we love are here with me<br>Lay away a place for me  
>'Cause as soon as I'm done I'll be on my way<br>To live eternally

How do I live without the ones I love?  
>Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned<br>Place in time always on my mind  
>And the light you left remains but it's so hard to stay<br>When I have so much to say and you're so far away

I love you, you were ready  
>The pain is strong and urges rise<br>But I'll see you when it let's me  
>Your pain is gone, your hands untied<p>

So far away  
>And I need you to know<p>

So far away  
>And I need you to<br>need you to know."  
>Leslie lit both lighters and let then fall onto the pyres. Their friends were gone, their brothers gone. She walked back over to the group and turned to watch the fires burn blue and black. Tears were falling down all four of their faces, knowing that their family was in a better place.<p>

* * *

><p>I've just been too blind to understand<br>What should matter to me  
>My friend this life we live<br>It's not what we have  
>It's what we believe in<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Iridescent

**AN: So... um... Don't kill me for putting this guy in Andy fans... but you'll love me because I tell you what Ava now has to go through for all eternity down in the Fields of Punishment. And lots of random fluff people. Be warned.**

* * *

><p>"Iridescent" ~Linkin Park<br>Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
>You build up hope, but failure's all you've known.<br>Remember all the sadness and frustration.  
>And let it go.<br>Let it go.

* * *

><p>A Day Later:<br>"Leslie! Dylan, get your booties out of bed!" Shelby yelled at the twins before slapping Leslie's ass. Leslie made a sound like a moan and a growl before taking the red pillow that was covering her head with and blindly hit Shelby with it. She then put it back over her purple and gold 'Farmers' beanie, before Shelby sighed and picked up Lucifer, who made the same noise as his mother before falling asleep in the crook of Shelby's neck. "You'll be just like your mother. Your poor dad, and brother. Have to deal with your mom and you, and whatever other children turn out like your mom." She walked downstairs with Lucifer in her arms then laid down on the couch with Lucifer on her stomach. Shelby turned on the TV as Jacob walked into the room.  
>"They still passed out?" Jake asked his girlfriend. She nodded. "Hard to believe in a month, that's gonna be my son or daughter." Shelby smiled at him as she heard Leslie stumble her way down the stairs. "Morning Beauty Queen," Jacob laughed.<br>Leslie scowled at him and mumbled something about her 'showing you Beauty Queen' annoyed with her old nickname. She walked into the kitchen and dug through the fridge, grabbing two sodas then slamming the door shut. "Why am I up so early?" She growled.  
>"It's 12:45 p.m.," Shelby told her.<br>"It's still morning," Leslie groaned. Dylan slid down the banister and landed on his face. He jumped back up before taking a soda from his sister.  
>"Going through old movies," Jacob explained. "Nathan should be over soon." The Monroes nodded and headed back upstairs to get clothes and Bones.<br>The group was across the living room, Leslie on the couch, Bones passed out on the floor, Lucifer sleeping on Jacob's stomach, Nathanirel and Shelby on the other end of the couch and Dylan in a recliner. Nathaniel had put in a DVD and started to fast foreward through it, looking for something interesting.  
>"You remeber this Spidermoneky?" Nate laughed as he pressed play.<p>

* * *

><p>The group was 15, made up of 5 kids: 4 boys, 1 girl. Leslie, Cole, Shiloh, Jacob, and Nathaniel. They were hiking through the dense woods, dispite the heavy rain. "Really Shiloh? Why are you recording us walking?" The blond with longer hair, Cole, asked the brown haired boy behind the camera. Leslie ran ahead of the group and jumped at a large tree, her feet met the mossy bark about eight feet up before pushing off it with her left foor and preforming a backflip, landing six feet away from the tree, without stubling.<br>"That's why Cole," Shiloh told him matter-of-factly from behind the camera. The dirty blond, Nathaniel, tried to repeat what Leslie had done, but landed on his ass, hitting his head against the roots of the tree.  
>"Ok, how can the cripple do that while a guy who's perfectly healthy lands on his ass?" Jacob, the lighter brown haired boy, asked as Leslie helped Nathan up.<br>"Everyone knows that Hades' children are ninjas," Leslie replied as the rest of the group caught up. They were only a few feet from their desination, which was an obstical course that would put 'American Ninja Warrior', hell even Saskue, to shame.  
>Leslie jumped up onto the Spider Walk, finishing it in two seconds flat, before moving onto the Samon Ladder, which took her three tries to get past the first level. The cargo netting was easy for her; she stormed beneith it before swinging to the next cargo net.<p>

* * *

><p>Dylan grabbed the remote from Nathaniel and paused it. "Ok I've seen enough of my sister showing me up," He complained, then started to look for something interesting, since it was the first time he had seen any of these videos.<br>"Your just jealous," Leslie teased him, dodging a pillow that came out of no where. He them proceeded to start playing a clip.

* * *

><p>How the camera was still running was a merical, with how bad the storm was. Cole wrapped himself and Leslie in the hoodie that was big enough to fit both of the skinny wolves. Leslie leaned against the shorter demigod, her black hair plastered to her head, the rain mixing with tears. It had been seven years since the night Dylan had died. She hadn't cried about it until now, in the middle of a field, with only her hellhound and Cole as witnesses. "It's ok Les," Cole told her in a hushed voice, barely hearable with the storm raging above them.<br>"It's all my fault," She sobbed into his collorbone. Cole put his arms around the girl, pulling her onto his lap awkwardly, still having the Fox hoodie wrapped around her. "If I hadn't taken that job, if I had just watched to make sure, he'd still be here."  
>Cole rubbed her back as she started to shake against him. "No it's not Les, you couldn't have known about that thing, or that Dylan was going to be killed," He told her, his voice calming her burt nerves. Leslie pulled her head out of the crook of his neck, her eyes red and puffy from crying for so long. Her shocking blue eyes studied his face before she leaned in and kissed him, moving so she was stratling his legs. His tongue found it's way into her mouth as she pushed him down onto the ground, he intentions clear as day.<br>Cole ripped her tanktop off, and then worked on getting her out of her jeans, the two still conected at the mouth. She expeditiously unbuttoned his jeans his erection pressing against his boxers as she slid his pants off.

* * *

><p>"Ack! I don't need to see that!" Dylan complained before tossing the remote to Jacob, then tried to claw his eyes out in horror.<br>Jacob fast forewarded before he (and about everyone else in the room) saw mental images that would scar them all for life. "Ok, now that the scarring images are over, stupidest joke ever."

* * *

><p>Leslie was cracking up in the school parking lot. "What Les?" Jacob asked as he walked up, camera in hand. She was rolling on the ground near his Dodge Ram, even red-er with laughter. "What did you do?"<br>Leslie finally managed to calm down enough to point at a sports car that looked totally outta place in the small town parking lot. "Oh my Hades, you'll love what I did to his license plates," she told him, near breathless as she manifested a dark chocolate bar.  
>"Why do I have the feeling I'm going to regret this?" Jacob asked his ex.<br>"You know how Andy's plates are 'R U OB1'?" The black haired demigod asked him around the chocolate bar. Jacob nodded slowly. "Well I changed this douche bags plates to 'DOUCHEE1'."  
>Jacob shook his head and sighed. "Only you Leslie."<p>

* * *

><p>"What? That was funny!" Leslie told Jacob before taking the remote from him and fastforwarded the DVD. "Not so funny when it's you is it Jakey?" She asked then pressed play.<p>

* * *

><p>Jacob, Leslie, and Cole were 12, sitting on the dock on Leslie's cousin's lake. "So your dad is Hades?" Cole asked again, Jacob was recording this for no reason, but then again they recored stuff for no good reason all the time.<br>"In the fleash, well, blood I guess," Leslie told the blond who was in black trunks. She ajusted her black bikini top before looking at Jacob. "Anything witty to say Jacob,"  
>"So bascially your the living dead," Jacob asked her. She huffed, blowing her long black and blue bangs out of her face. Leslie grabbed the camera then used her free hand to shove him into the lake.<p>

* * *

><p>Jacob glared at her. "Shut up Beauty Queen."<br>Nathaniel got up and switched out the DVD for another. He sat down next to Leslie and took the remote. "Which on is this?" She asked him quietly.  
>The sorrow filled his voice as he whispered back, "Night before graduation." Leslie nodded in understanding as she pressed play.<p>

* * *

><p>"Last night as Farmers!" Dylan cheered holding up a bottle of Jack. They were all crammed into Cole's small living room. Leslie was sprawled across the tattered recliner that Nathaniel was sitting on, her red legs hanging less than 6 inches above the ground. Jacob already had half a bottle of Walker down and was attempting to play hackie-sack. Shiloh got up from his place on the couch and joined Jacob, both of them downing alcohol until they started to suck (worse then they already had) at the game. Leslie rolled off her boyfriend's lap and joined Cole infront of the TV, taking a controller for his XBOX 360. They started to play each other on Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare. Jacob, Dylan, Shiloh, and Nathaniel all started to place bets on who would win. Jacob and Shiloh betting on Leslie and Dylan and Nathaniel betting on Cole.<br>Two hours later Nathaniel and Dylan were pulling money out of their pockets and giving it to Jake and Shiloh. "Here Cole," Leslie told the child of Hermes next to her, while giving him $50. "Thought I'd pay off that debt."  
>"So what are you guys gonna do after graduation?" Dylan asked the group.<br>"Stay back before collage," Jacob, Cole, Shiloh, and Nathaniel told him.  
>"Out to South Dakota, get a hunt," Leslie said from the couch. "Help Sam and Gabriel with the twins maybe." The group nodded in understanding before returning to drinking.<br>Around 4 in the morning right before the camera died, they were all spawled on the floor asleep, limbs tangled. Leslie's left leg was being used as a pillow by Cole, while the other leg rested on his neck. Leslie's head was laying on Jacob's back, while his legs were entwined with Shiloh's who was using the small of Leslie's back as a pillow. Dylan's's head was propped on Cole's sholderblades. They were at peace for a while, the last time they would be together, all alive.

* * *

><p>The video stopped and they all were silent. "I miss those boys," Leslie whispered quietly. Everyone nodded quietly in response. "I'm gonna take a walk, see the town before we leave." She got up and walked out the door, tears escaping and rolling down her face.<p>

* * *

><p>She found herself by the old high school, sucking down a Coke when she finally saw someone. Leslie could tell it was Joey Wilson, a black haired, green eyed, daughter of Hermes. Cole's half sister. "Hey Leslie!" She yelled before rushing over to give her cousin a wolf hug. "I'm sorry to hear about Shiloh and Cole, Cole may have been my half brother but you were more of his sister than I ever was," Joey told her.<br>"Hey Joe," Leslie told her brokenly. The guy she had been with had finally got over to the two demigods. Joey's arm wrapped around his waist.  
>Leslie stared at the black haired girl with her arm around a guy who looked <em>too much<em> like her boyfriend, Andy. She knew about Ansem, but he was dead. "Joey, you do know who that is, right?" Leslie asked the child of Hermes.  
>Joey nodded, "Yeah, I do Leslie, and I know he should be dead. But your dad owes me for getting some souls. He still does, no clue why he brought Ansem back. And I know what else you're gonna say. He's changed, I swear on my uncle's ashes, he really has, Leslie. So please don't try and kill him, please." The look in her green eyes was pleding as she stared at her dad's cousin.<br>Leslie sighed, "I won't. But Ansem, if you pull one stunt, one thing that I know you desurve to die, I will not hesitate to send you back downstairs. And I'll make you get the same punishment the bitch that killed your brother got, listening to Justin Bebier, Miley Cryus, and the song 'Friday' for eternity."  
>"I know Leslie, wouldn't expect anything less from you," Andy's brother told his sister-in-law. "And I heard I had nephews."<br>"I don't know if you can see them. I'd have to talk to Andy," Leslie told him, her black and blue bangs hanging in her face. "So, I doubt it." Ansem nodded sorrowly as they walked away, towards the Pizza Place. Great, another Gallager.

* * *

><p>Leslie was half asleep in the passanger's seat. They were about 50 minutes outside of Sioux Falls when Leslie's phone went off. It was Sam. "Yeah?" She asked drowsy, her eyes half closed.<br>"There's a guy here looking for you and Dylan," Sam told her. Leslie sat up quickly, at full attention. "You guys should get here as soon as possible." The line went dead.  
>"Get to Sam's now," Leslie growled at her brother. Dylan's foot pressed down on the gas pettel, pushing the car as fast as he could. They were still pretty far away, even with how fast they were going.<p>

* * *

><p>When they finally reached Sam and Gabriel's place there was a black '09 Dodge Viper sitting in the driveway. Leslie was the first to know who it was. "Bones," She said outloud. Dylan killed the engine and helped his sister take the twins, Cole and Shiloh's boy into the house.<br>"Hey, Sam, we're here!" Leslie yelled through the house. From their right a tall, red, black haired man stepped into view. "Hey Bones, wanna meet your nephews?" She asked her older half brother.  
>Bones smiled, his bright yellow eyes sparkling as he gave both of his siblings a one armed hug, trying not to squish the four boys. "Hey you two. Long time since I've seen you two. I'm sorry to hear about Cole and Shiloh. So who do the brats belong to?" Bones looked at Dylan expectivly.<br>"Lucifer and Bones are mine, Lucifer's the one on my back, and Bones is the one in Dylan's left arm, the blond's Cole's and the burnette's Shiloh's, I'm their godmother," Leslie told him.  
>"Arg, Bones call your spawns off!" Gabriel yelled from the living room. Dylan and Leslie identically raised an eyebrow at their black haired brother.<br>Bones gave them a sly smile before explaining, "Yeah, me and Rihonna, you know Cole's half sister, we kinda... well, go in the living room and see for yourselves." The twins walked into the living room and saw Gabriel being attacked by two 6 year old boys with black hair and really pale skin. They also had fluffy, black, wolf tails, yes wolf tails, proturding from their jeans. There was a 5 year old with tan skin and nealry white-blond hair sitting on the floor watching the assult. Then sitting by Sam were kids not much younger than Lucifer and Bones. Two had black hair and russet skin, Leslie and Dylan could see Bones piercing yellow eyes on both boys, and asleep on Sam's left was a small pale child, his mother's pale blond hair in a small patch on his head. Lucifer stumbled his way over and helped his cousins on their onsaughter of the archangel.

* * *

><p>And in a burst of light that blinded every angel<br>As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars  
>You felt the gravity of tempered grace<br>Falling into empty space.  
>No one there to catch you in their arms.<p> 


End file.
